plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloomerang
:For other uses, see Bloomerang (disambiguation). Bloomerang is the second plant obtained in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and is also present in Plants vs. Zombies Online. He fires boomerangs that can hit up to three targets twice, once when it moves forward and once when it returns hit every 4.5 seconds. He is the first new plant that is introduced in the second game. Origins Bloomerang's name is a portmanteau of "bloom," one or more flowers on a flowering plant and "boomerang," a hunting tool used by indigenous Australians. Almanac entry Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When Bloomerang is given Plant Food, it hurls ten boomerangs in a plus-shape pattern which return and hit the zombies again in the similar pattern it had when they were first released on the zombies. Costumed When costumed Bloomerang is given Plant Food, it hurls ten giant boomerangs in a cross-shape pattern. Level upgrades Level upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Strategies Bloomerang will be the first plant available to the player that can hit multiple targets. It is an effective tool to fight Camel Zombies and clean up multiple tombstones in early levels. Unfortunately, it becomes obsolete very quickly, due to Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, A.K.E.E., and Cactus; all of which possess the ability to hit more than three targets, can deal greater damage, and/or attack more quickly and are better suited for the jobs Bloomerang is designed for. Bloomerang can be used to fight Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, as it can hit up to three targets at once and will have slightly less trouble than other projectile plants, though it's slow attack speed can often leave it overwhelmed. Its boomerangs can bypass Shield Zombie's shield, so Bloomerang can prove to be, to some extent, effective in the Far Future. This same advantage allows him to fight both the Excavator Zombies and Parasol Zombies of the Lost City, although not as effectively as other multiple target plants. Gallery Trivia *If the player looks closely, they will see that it has nine boomerangs. It retains all nine even after throwing one, using Plant Food, or catching a returning boomerang which is odd due to the fact that when given Plant Food it shoots ten boomerangs. *When Bloomerang attacks tombstones in Ancient Egypt, the tombstones glow a red color. *It is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Pea Pod, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *There are many references to Australia and Jamaica. **The projectile is based on the Boomerang, a weapon made in ancient Australia. **Its friend is a Koala Bear, an animal native to Australia, which is not actually a bear, but a marsupial, an animal family with several members native to Australia. **The Almanac entry contains the phrase "out back." Outback is another term for the remote areas of Australia. **In Bloomerang's Almanac entry, Bob Barley is a portmanteau of "barley" and Bob Marley, who was a Jamaican songwriter. **The boomerangs on its head resemble, and have characteristics of dreadlocks, a Jamaican type of hairstyle. **Its costume is the headpiece that Rastafarians commonly wear in Jamaica. *Jester Zombie can deflect its boomerang, but instead of taking damage from the boomerang, Bloomerang will grab it, nullifying the damage. *If it throws a boomerang, and the player digs it up, the boomerang with travel back off the screen and hit any zombies it passes. It cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies if this happens. *In a previous version of the Chinese version, Bloomerang did not catch its boomerangs, allowing it to hit zombies behind it. *In the Chinese version, Bloomerang is the second plant that can have a sun cost not being a multiple of 25. However, this works if the player plants a second one which is level 2 or up on the lawn. *Nightshade resembles this plant in terms of appearance. *Since it fires boomerangs that deal 3 normal damage shots total every 4.5 seconds, it has the same DPS of a Peashooter, meaning it deals the same amount of damage in the same amount of time. *In Grown Sweet Home, there is a Bloomerang named Jeff. es:Bumerán ru:Блумеранг fr:Boomerang floral pl:Bloomerang zh:回旋镖射手 Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces